vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112435-morning-coffee-0905-with-a-rebel-yell-she-cried-more-more-moooooore-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I adore her. She's right after the two I mentioned on my list. Her and Belle are tied. | |} ---- ' I could never stand Arwick. I think he's insecure and controlling, constantly pestering me on my comm every 3 minutes or so. Can't a girl just be free to explore the world? :P I really do love Belle Walker, though. I think her spunk, optimism, and that slight southern twang (a lot of planets have a south :D) make her a fun character. Who wants the special special of bringing me breakfast? I have coffee, but that's about it for now. Also, it's not very photogenic coffee, so I'll skip the picture. | |} ---- Artemis is awesomely nicely evil. I like her lol She will be all sweet to your face, asking for your help, then the minute you turn your back she puts a knife in it. | |} ---- ---- I just noticed... I really want that chestpiece. Carbine pls. -_- | |} ---- Really? He cracked me up.When he stopped called I was heartbroken. "I'm sorry Arwick! I want to rekindle the times we shared together!" T_T | |} ---- I think that is part of the cassian racial armor which has not come out yet. | |} ---- No Dommie has the right to invoke rebel yell! You don't even like rebels! I think Judge Kain is my favorite, but honestly, I think Sergeant Kara might be even better. I'm not sure yet, but Kara seems like she knows what she's doing but has a lot more intelligence than Durek. Also a fan of Toric Brightblade and Deadeye Brightland. Artemis Zin can go shove it up her own ass... and she's probably tried. In Wildstar news, Arathian joined the Saddles last night right before I went to bed! Domside, Spenser finally got the house he needs for RP purposes (so now I have to furnish it in earnest). I'm going to try to be on Friday or Saturday night on the Saddles to run some kind of content, even if it's just open world RP. I'm kind of leaning towards either a short RP event or a content run, whichever anyone needs, but I might need the day to figure out an RP story real quick if we're going that way, and it will end in an adventure or dungeon run. Just got to work, so I'll see what they need me to do. In honor of Spenser, though, I'll quote some of his namesake's poetry. Like As a Huntsman Like as a huntsman after weary chase, Seeing the game from him escap'd away, Sits down to rest him in some shady place, With panting hounds beguiled of their prey: So after long pursuit and vain assay, When I all weary had the chase forsook, The gentle deer return'd the self-same way, Thinking to quench her thirst at the next brook. There she beholding me with milder look, Sought not to fly, but fearless still did bide: Till I in hand her yet half trembling took, And with her own goodwill her firmly tied. Strange thing, me seem'd, to see a beast so wild, So goodly won, with her own will beguil'd. -Edmund Spenser | |} ---- Ermagawd that looks fantastic, especially with the gold color. Is that... the deluxe edition color? <_< <_< <_< *feels forefinger twitching to click "upgrade" button on account page* Edit: I liked your post Vic, but then I got to the Artemis part. Sorry, no go. :mellow: | |} ---- Not sure about the dye, would probably need to ask a Dev. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pfft, keep her then. My love's a brick house. She may literally be made of brick, I don't know. And she's got a big gun. | |} ---- Caretaker makes me laugh when he talks to his evil self lol | |} ---- Galeras from the Focus of Air to the Falkrin War might just be my favorite quest progress part of the game. | |} ---- Oh come on, Artemis isn't evil, just self-centered and a bit dismissive. She's more likely to say she did most of the job and then say "Oh, and helped a bit" even if you did everything. Besides, when Kevo is augmented she's absolutely heartbroken, panics trying to find a way to reverse the process and begs you not to kill him. On my side, far too many great characters, so I'm gonna choose three: 1 Dominion citizen, 1 Exile rebel scum, 1 unaligned: Laveka! Some people who have read my posts probably should have seen that coming. The main reasons are simple: - Her concept look is badass (why didn't you keep it, devs, why? Laveka needs as much cosmetic love as Brinny!) - She sounds very excited to get her hands on those necromantic artefacts - She has a fixation on your character - She has more than 1 questline featuring her despite not being a main character and even appears in a dungeon - She gets what she wants and manages to get away in the dungeon - She doesn't get killed in the end - She's still around, hidden in the shadows and has the potential to become the next big threat once the Entity is dealt with Kit Brinny: I don't think I need to tell you the usual reasons as others did before, but mostly: - She goes from nameless potential cannon fodder to badass action survivor - She managed to get a model update - She hosts the video presentation - She is voiced by Cree Summer - She has nice tracts of land Marshall Yatish: - He's a Lopp - He's a killer rabbit, both figuratively and litterally - He takes down many enemies much bigger than him and many at once... with a spear! - He has a cool hat - He's a Lopp - The Dominion and Exile are forced to have a truce because of his people - If he was sent to the Lightspire, he would solve all problems in 5 minutes - He's bouncy - He has a "Yatish sez" holo-show to make Lopp good Lopp - Did I mention he's a Lopp? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Morning!! I love Belle!! "Eat hot plasma Bucket head!" Oh and I want her shorts for my costume. I don't have enough energy to make you breakfast today Morwynne but if you drive, I'll happily buy you breakfast! No more sickly sweet coffee-like crap Scott!! We want breakfast!! Can we at least get some fruit? and maybe some eggs...or muffins? Pwease? | |} ---- She is quite awesome. No Jacosta (But who is?) But quite awesome! Other Wildstar news, I apologize to all for being quiet last night. I was in concentration building mode! Video soon!! | |} ---- ---- I have to agree with this. She has totally cool armor too! Not to mention you have to get knocked around just to get to her lair :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Here you go .... Enjoy! Don't forget your coffee ... I actually don't have a favorite NPC. I like all the one-liners they all have. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry! Please don't beat me! T_T | |} ---- This is simply not true though. At least not as a generalized statement like that. :P Ask any nutritionist. | |} ---- He's just the best ain't he? And you wouldn't mess with him... You'd meet an awful end. Furry, furry end. FOR SCIENCE!!! Romark | |} ---- Pizza for breakfast? Certainly. Eggs and bacon for supper? Yuppers. | |} ---- Mmmmm!!! Dinner omelets! | |} ---- I don't mind her character, but I do mind how she's written into the quest lines. It's probably egocentric, but when I'm doing quests, I don't want to be setting up the stage for an NPC to be in the spotlight, I want my character to be in the spotlight. Most of the quest lines are written with my character at center stage, but every time Artemis Zin shows up, suddenly the spotlight shifts, and I honestly find it jarring and irritating. This is especially true since she's touted as being the explorer extraordinaire, yet she's presented as being incapable of doing anything for herself. | |} ---- Big fan of the Gauntlet shiphand? | |} ---- Haha I'm sure it's 100% intentional, and I love it. :D But yeah, YMMV. | |} ---- ..you can't have the Spotlight in HER show. Besides... that's what the rest of the game is for. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If that's the one with the gas leak, yes, I did like that one quite a bit. I understand the reasoning behind it, but that doesn't make it any less jarring. It's like having NPCs who are supposed to be in combat with you, but in actuality just follow you around and just stand there. I wouldn't mind so much if she was somehow a mentor to the player character or showed any signs of actually being an explorer. I always wondered why my Chua can't shoot him. :D | |} ---- What would that be in central like 5? | |} ---- ---- ---- Naw man, the reality TV show. Where they actually put you IN the spotlight and give you the cameras. | |} ---- Yup. 6 Eastern = 5 Central = 4 Mountain = 3 Pacific | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hard might not be obsolete ... but the idea that "hardcore = massive endless time sinks" certainly is. And read the artists blog post below it. He's saying everything I want to say. | |} ---- This. massive timesink isn't the right idea, but very high learning curve difficulty people seem to like. | |} ---- That's a play on Jayne Cobb of Firefly :) | |} ---- OH. Yeah that one even had a scavenger hunt element to it. That was fun! | |} ---- ---- Haha Oh my Science! It almost makes me want to play Exile... ... Almost :ph34r: Actually, going to make a Aurin and keep an eye our for a River... (She's be an Aurin for sure.). Wash... Don't care. Just a legend WHY DID YOU KILL WASH YOU *CUPCAKES*!!! YOU'VE RUINED ANY FUTURE PROGRAMS NOW!! | |} ---- Exactly! Which is why I love it! You wouldn't even have to get off the arkship. Just roll your little throwaway and run through the starting ship quests. Get to the departures area. He's chilling out in a little bar near where you decide which starting zone to jet off to. Should take you all of 15 mins. -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- As a member of I have to say this made me glad I woke up now to see the thread. Morning everyone! I don't have a favorite NPC atm. Is there something wrong with me? Where's your favorite Lanky? And I feel you on the AMP points. | |} ---- Ooh, I haven't done this one! Which zone is it on? I've only done up to Farside in shiphands. My experience with a "hardcore" person is my husband. He hates leveling. It's worthless to him. The only thing he cares about in an MMO is 1) Raiding. 2) Ranked PvP. 3) Gear drops. 4) Crafting. 5) Fishing. From observing my husband's playstyle for the last 10 years, I'd say an MMO that completely removed leveling and just made raid and PvP maps, and then a city to hang out in and craft, is exactly what a large portion of gamers want. Like CoD but in 3rd person view with classes. It could even have instanced stories outside the raid for people who care, but not mandatory to just jump in to the raid aspect. To me, that game would be boring as hell. But because my husband is of the mindset that the game doesn't start until you can raid, it would be perfect for him and others like him. | |} ---- Yeah ... your husband's idea of a great game would be a game I would never, ever, ever, EVER participate in. That sounds boring as all hell. Oddly, there were people asking for that exact same thing right after launch. "Why do we have to level? I'm only here to Raid! HAAAAARDCORE!!!!!!!!" | |} ---- Hmm, don't have a favorite NPC. I don't really even notice them. They're good for clicking to get quests, complete quests, or buy and sell stuff. Maybe I'll start paying attention and come up with one. | |} ---- ---- Agreed! I have a friend that won't play any game that he can't grind gear and watch TV at the same time and I have never understood that mentality. Take up knitting, you can do that and watch TV and you end up with gear! I love the quests and paths. I'm happy about not 'needing' to group to enjoy the game. | |} ---- It's the one in Malgrave. Can't remember the actual name. It's just so amazingly awesome, though. Like, seriously, my favorite. | |} ---- And don't forget to embroider some runes on your IRL crafted gear. | |} ---- Bedazzled!! lolz! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Fixed that for you. | |} ---- This gave me the most hilarious image. Lol! My husband doesn't watch tv while raiding. He's a very skilled player, and serious about it, too. Now, I like Wildstar's dodging and dancing. I like it better than the FFXIV: ARR version. Playing Titan, for example, and everyone moving in the exact same pattern every time, sure it's skill at first, but then it's just memorization. My mind is chaotic, having to run the same pattern over and over is frustrating. Wildstar is more chaotic. I may not be perfect, but I'd rather react than memorize. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is the only one that matters. | |} ---- You betcha! Ekose are evil, though. Don't turn your back on them unless you want to find a knife there. | |} ---- She's pretty. | |} ---- Don't you know Roc, it's not a real bullet hell with out Loli's.... *true speak* Silpheed was an awesome game */truespeak* Until it's got more Doujin than all of studio Bones work combined... it ain't worth a thing :) Also: Chua and Aurin are cool, and this post is definitely about W* | |} ---- So is this one! Wildstar. Hardcore. Pappy v. Frost. | |} ---- ---- ---- Collapses in a fit of giggles | |} ---- For some reason this made me think "Aurin and Chua and Eldan, oh my!" /sings... Follow the shiny brick road. Follow the shiny brick road. Follow, follow, follow, follow the shiny brick road. We're off to see the Entity. The Winderful Entity of Strain.... /looks around nervously and runs away. | |} ---- Thanks! The hair color and the lipstick are the only really photoshoped parts. The face was absolute agony to remake after I lost it when we got the body types. Every day of beta from that point until headstart I would play with the sliders to try and get her back to the way she was. I would think I got it in CC, and then when I got her into the light of the game I would realize just how far off I was. I have never worked so hard on a single character in my life. Now we finally have that facecode folder we asked for,so no one will have to go through all the pain I did. I have her code backed up as a email stored on gmail so that even if my computer catches fire, ect, I will still have it. | |} ---- ---- ---- I took a massive amount of screenshots of all the settings and numbers to make sure. I ran into the problem of not knowning how I created my Castanic's Facial features in TERA and she's super cute and gorgeous and I wanted to make her a "sister" and I spent hours trying to figure out her looks, and i never could. So I learned the hardway. make sure you make a good record of your character designs. | |} ---- That...can't be right. | |} ---- I love that audio file. | |} ---- :( ...... why must you hurt us so Fran? We just wanna Science! | |} ---- Screenshots of her face were what I had to use to remake her. I had not put much thought into creating the character, I probably just wanted to test out medic after finishing a midterm. So I logged in and whipped up a mordesh, but then realized that I had made something special purely by accident. So yea, I had to learn the hard way too. Just glad I managed to get her back. The sliders in Tera are really OCD infuriating, because even one little smidge wrong and you know it is off. | |} ---- Why'd you burn my Shizuma-chan's homeplanet?! | |} ---- I took the pictures of the sliders themselves as well as facial profiles. Yeah I can't recreate my Castanic's facial features. She's adorable and super sexy but it appears that she will remain very unique for the duration of TERA's existance. Not that I'm complaining. I have a tendancy to be able to make very attractive characters in games. People PM'd me a lot asking for my character's sliders all the time back when the game was like...not dying. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Draken? What about Chua? You can never have enough Chua. | |} ---- Uh. Yes, you can. Right here. Daily. :D :P ;) | |} ---- Honestly I only know that game by the COPIOUS amounts of fan art and porn I keep stumbling into of it. Oh and who teleported me into molten core? It's way too hot here right now. | |} ---- I used to love summoning my hubby over the lava in MC! Darn I miss those days of messing with him in a game lol. Someone said we needed more Chua ... :rolleyes: | |} ---- I see your icon and it makes me think. Is it bad that I'd totally date konata if she was real? | |} ---- ---- Hai!! I'm over on Eastside :) | |} ---- ---- ---- See what's ironic is that I think most of "us" love all the things your husband loves. But we don't believe the game begins at raiding. I'm not a fan of grinding -at all-, but I don't mind leveling up a character as long as the content is compelling and fun. I will say though that character progression doesn't have to come through a level system for me to enjoy a game. It can just as easily be skill points or whatever. Somethings I think we as players get too attached to the *ding* of a level, when what we're really looking for is a way to feel like we're becoming stronger the longer we play. Nephele's recipe for a "perfect" game: - Compelling, fun, challenging content - Broad selection of character skill sets (classes) - Lots of depth in character progression. - Mechanics make sense, are balanced, and aren't easily gameable. "Easy to learn, hard to master" - Lots of diversity among players. - Lots of group focus at all "levels" of play. - Crafting-based economy - Lots of support for roleplay and social activities - Community goals: Guild progression, Public quests. - Player built ships, houses, and cities. Large-scale projects that take players working together to complete things. - A diplomacy system where players can influence NPCs and factions to gain benefits. - Open-world PvP with territorial control mechanics, but protection from ganking and harassment. - More than two PvP factions - Lots of lore, the kind that really matters by helping you solve puzzles and find secrets. - Epic, epic stories and world-spanning quest lines. - Huge game world with multiple content paths. It should be wierd to meet people that took the same exact path that you did. I could go on but... well... maybe one day I'll have a billion dollars to spend on making the MMORPG of my dreams. :) | |} ---- ---- 10/10 | |} ---- ---- "Did it hurt?" "What?" "When you fell from heaven?" "Awwww." "'Cause your face is kinda messed up." | |} ---- Unfortunately, I did do a write of up an awesome MMORPG that I think would be perfect. Nobody would play it, though. It would take a year or more to "level up" to cap and there would be years worth of lateral leveling content, for one thing. | |} ---- That was me in SWG. I was one of the premier weaponsmiths (and later the premier shipwright) on my server. It got so ridiculous with the shipwright that pilots would literally measure any other shipwright against my stuff - I was the "standard" by which everyone else was judged. It was a ton of fun though. All SWG needed was some better directed content and a publisher who didn't want it to be WoW in space, and I'd still be playing that game. | |} ---- Yeah I was mostly thinking that was the closest one to what I wanted. Too bad they messed it all up time I was told about it. A buddy of mine had a guild hall protected by two rancor's and his secret weapon that one raid made him take out after his rancors died... a karyt dragon which of course killed half of the attacks and made the rest flee in terror. | |} ---- Pfft, it took me five full years to hit cap in EQ (I got close a few times then they raised it again in an expansion). Three years in EQ2. Three years in Vanguard. 2 years in LOTRO. I can't count EVE because well, 11 years in, and I still have skills to learn :P People just like fast leveling because it feels like progression. But if your content is compelling enough, and there's enough of it, most people won't bat an eye if it takes them a long time to level up to cap. The game just has to be fun, with new stuff for them to go and do at all times, so that they don't feel like they're "grinding". Fast leveling is just a smokescreen for thin content in most games. | |} ---- Just the fact Studrock warmed up a Draken lady to say "Awwww" without presenting her a game animal honorably cut down makes him a hero in my book! | |} ---- ---- ---- Well that's the problem, though, it would be a slow game that took a lot of preparation. It was set in a post-apocalyptic, Doom 3 scenario where Hell begins to merge into our world and almost manages to consume it. It's set around people who essentially mix magic and weaponry, but it was very much about survival horror. The world shifts around you, and "instances" were random diversions where the world would actually change. You'd be hopelessly lost, you'd have a compass and map, but no pointer. No mission objectives. Hordes of things hunting you across a largely deserted cityscape that itself could turn hostile. Light suddenly dying and having to fight by flashlight. Needing survival skills since you'd need water, food, and medical supplies. Your health would regenerate slowly, only your armor and magical defenses would regenerate and you need to learn those and train them. Sometimes, you might travel from holdout to holdout, sanctuary to sanctuary, and that journey itself might take days where you might not kill anything (since things can really kill you in this game. It would make killing large enemies, raid boss style, a big deal because you would take a week or more to prepare for it and maybe get one shot. Things would be constantly attacking the strongholds. You would always be in danger every time you step out of a sanctuary. It would be slow-moving followed by periods of sheer terror and trying to stay calm as you suddenly find yourself being attacked by some infernal predator, many of which you will have to run from until you have increased your skills high enough to be able to stand your ground. Even then, a wrong step could kill you and undo days of travel, taking all of your supplies and precious things. This was all built off a discussion we had about what the perfect Monster Hunter MMORPG would be, and it would be the same thing. Years of leveling, being alone in the middle of a hostile world that wants to kill you, hunting for something could take days at a time, travel would take a day at a time to cross from city to city if you weren't sidetracked, learning survival skills. That kind of thing would pretty much exclude everyone though. One of those games that sounds great on paper, but then you realize nobody would ever play a game like that anymore. Even EVE isn't that crushing; it's largely a PVP game where you can be sure of certain things. There would be nothing certain in either of these concepts. You might be forced into abandoning what you're doing because you got jumped by something, ran for your life, and returned empty handed. Most people would ragequit at the idea. | |} ---- I know I keep bringing up SWG, but this was pretty close to how the original SWG worked. Go shoot things with a pistol and get better at being a gunslinger. Pick up a rifle and over time become a better marksman. Use a sword and... well, you get the idea. There were no levels, only skills. But you had a cap on skill points so you couldn't be the best at everything - if you wanted to pick up combat medic, you had to drop other skills to free up some points, so it was always a tradeoff. It was all about how you wanted to customize your character. It worked great, mostly, until SOE decided that it was too "confusing" and tried to morph it into a level system. | |} ---- Also it sounded a bit more fun until jedi's came out and everyone had to be a space wizard. I love me some space wizards but even though I heard they were tricky to make I'm not sure it was tricky enough or they just made it easy sauce later. | |} ---- I dunno that "no one" would play. Day Z has a fairly big following, and it's close to what you're describing, just zombies instead of demons. That said, server size for that game is like 40 players :) | |} ---- The zombies were pretty thin when I played but I haven't checked back in a few months. | |} ---- ---- ---- The problem witn FFXIV was there wasn't anything to do. It didn't have anything to drive you forward. You didn't get rewards for exploring. You had 0 incentives. It was just levies and crafting. A big empty world. I'm envisioning a world where there are lots of quests and stories. Where your actions effect the story for your character. Like let's say the quest is a lady had her necklace stolen. So you have choices. You can kill the thief. You can try to reason with the thief. You can steal the necklace back. Depending on choice you get reputation for it, and your reputation changes how your story progresses. Instead of choosing factions your actions determin what people will embrace you and who will shun or even attack you. Instead of levels you have renown and you can attain hero or villain statuses or in between. And those statuses will grant you access to content like a king sending you to slay an evil wizard. Or the evil wizard sending you to kill the king. Etc. Like I said.... Complicated. | |} ---- You mean the flow chart of the brain that goes "Am I doing awesome things in this game?" If yes is yes keep playing if answer is no stop playing and fuss on forums. | |} ---- DayZ would be nothing compared to this. I mean, my brothers and I essentially thought up just about the most brutal PVE experience we could think of, and people already complain about the inconveniences of Wildstar. If Wildstar is not allowed to deliberately inconvenience anyone, how would someone feel knowing they have almost no health, they wouldn't survive a fight, and they're a day's journey from civilization. If they die, they lose everything they collected over the course of that trip out. They may have been out there for a week. I'd be thrilled, walking around every corner praying I didn't start a fight. I have a feeling 99.99% of players would be raging on the forums about how unfair it is, how boring it is, how it's not good to not fight things, how slow it moves, how they aren't even sure where they're going. Hell, in the infernal game concept we were talking about, walking into an "instance" puts you in an ever-changing labyrinthine hellscape in which you have no map, no compass, and no idea where you are or how to get out it you forget where you came in. There are no mission objectives, nothing to tell you whether you've walked into the lair of a party-size (there would be no more than five people to a party, no large raids) boss or a puzzle trap. You don't know what you're getting. All gear would be built and would need periodic material repair, weapons would have ammo, you would become exhausted from casting magic, magic wouldn't be a powerful cure-all to your problems. There were all kinds of elements that we were very excited about. Then I started playing this game. I mean, I was for the removal of timers for attunement, but if that's an insurmountable inconvenience, imagine someone being lost in the middle of nowhere and not knowing where they are, nor having a way to know how to get home. People would quit. | |} ---- My idea has tangeble rewards. Just not levels. Gear, loot, bigger and better quests, and those things would be important in my game. :D | |} ---- ---- It needs more boobies. | |} ---- Uhm... I think my game is going to be BYOB. | |} ---- ---- Wait. Why?! | |} ---- ---- You could always pull an Anarchy Online and populate the newbie training grounds with ugly, stupid, flightless birds named "boobies". They would preen and squawk and generally be as annoying as possible, thus making players want to slaughter them as fast as possible until they could get away. Bonus points if the birds repeated the "r u nubi?' phrase over and over in combat ;) | |} ---- | |} ---- On topic: I still haven't found a favorite NPC. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dunno what it is about you that drives me to interact with you, but sorry about the heat wave wherever it is you are. Maybe a trip to Whitevale will help? ;) Just you know... the appearance of snow might make your brain ignore the fact it's too hot irl. | |} ---- Dat animal magnetism. I kid. | |} ---- Nah, unless you're an Aurin then well, prolly. Male Aurins. Mordesh. Granok Ladies. Bearded Exiles. In that order. I still WTB Deadeye's hat. In fact, maybe he's my favorite NPC, because he gives me hope SS will get our dagnabbit hat. | |} ---- Yes I want a longcoat and a nifty hat. | |} ---- ---- Speaking of which are hats just for looks or are their hats with stats? | |} ---- ---- ---- Hats seem to be costumes. I wish there were more hats. Helmets and face masks seem to be for stats. | |} ---- You can sorta get one with the PVP gear right now. Costume hats or any hats? | |} ---- And crowns, coronets...circlets? I swear they have an interesting way of naming things. Hoods too. | |} ---- ---- *dumps a vanilla bean frappe on his head* | |} ---- Because we didn't get any breakfast!! Just a sugar bomb coffee!! So it's not our fault! BLAME SCOTT!!! | |} ---- ---- Calm down, Khandi. Have something to drink. | |} ---- Couldn't remember any in game food items... like from that Chef contest. | |} ---- I gave all the Dominion Loyalists I only shared only the Coffee with Exiles. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure that the mordesh life elixir is green monster, red bull, espresso, surge(HA SOMEBODY GET THAT REFERENCE!), cocaine, vodka, and gin. | |} ---- :mellow: Waste of a good frappe AND poor small arms management... damn. | |} ---- ---- I dunno... I get the soy ones because I can't have dairy, so I'm pretty sure you wouldn't call it a waste. My British friend came to visit, sweet tea was looked at as if it was the devil itself. | |} ---- ^ This could be part of my issue :) | |} ---- See? That's so unfair. That is NOT what the thread is all about. | |} ---- ---- Meh. You don't drink earl grey with a heat adversary. | |} ---- Vitalus recipe was supposed to be top secret! Was surge worse than jolt? It's been a long time. | |} ---- ---- Eggzza I'm hungry. :( | |} ---- You do if you have Central AC and you are currently freezing. | |} ---- Is she dead though? Did we see a body? Rumor is she was a Dominion Spy, whose to say she wasn't extracted and the explosion was to cover up the extraction. | |} ---- I dunno if I buy the rumor... I mean, she gets on the ship after delivering a baby girl, I just don't see how they'd magic her off the ship. | |} ---- Oh great.. poor weapons control AND she's got the shivers. Someone call medical. Have a Medvac on standby. lol. So.. I'm hoping to get the Ferris Wheel up tonight. I should have a solid block of gaming time. Lil one and wife are going to the in-laws. Who hate me. Soooooo.. I'm staying home! lol | |} ---- PoV. As long as she can get out of sight by the time Rescue patrol shows up? Bomb blasts and smoke make for a damn decent cover when it's between you and the eyes trying to find you. | |} ---- Why can't my life be that simple? Oh heck no, let's drag Kael over to people who hate her. *flails* Pardon me. Issues. Lots of them. I guess I'll wait and see, but I just.. can't... especially cus she was on the ship and it blew up? Idk. If she was a spy it's no better than out right killing her. | |} ---- ---- THIS!---- remember a lot of this game story flows like a comic book, no body not dead, so many PiS, and plausible ways to extract her. Think Comic books not RL! | |} ---- Habeas corpus | |} ---- ---- Asset needs to extract. Has set up a decoy drop ship to use as cover. Plans her entrance, her exit and how long she has. Get in. Clock starts. 30 seconds. Get to the exit. You know the damage is going to cause the drop ship to drop out. Feel the hit, start you exit. By the time it's on the ground, you're out the window. By the time it explodes, you're 15m into the woods. By the time the people are able to get to the flaming wreck? You're half a mile away with a map, a compass and an extraction plan intact. | |} ---- Because she didn't get on the ship. We don't see her board. We just assume she got on. It's all an illusion! I believe she'd alive! And until it is proven otherwise I keep the faith. Pappy said it's not the end of their story. I just keep waiting to know what the end it. Come on, Pappy! The waiting is killing me. I guess... I have my answer. I spent a lot of time with Sadie, recording her words. Feeling her excitement for a new baby. Hanging out with Grim at get holographic memorial.... I think Sadie Brightland is my favorite NPC. Hate me if you will, but I believe she's going to return, guns blazing for the ICI. | |} ---- Does Deadeye have the child? If not Think how powerful a weapon against Exiles morale (human) for a Brightland to rejoin the Dominion, in full Loyalty. I'd imagine it'd be quite a blow to the cause and morale. | |} ---- Have the wife as a Raid Boss. ...and for loot? Deadeye's cowboy hat! | |} ---- Nope. Deadeye doesn't have the baby. The way it is now, he lost them both in the explosion. Sad to lose Sadie, sure. But my rage is in losing a kid or baby. I have a soft spot for little guys, being a mom. And the thing that makes me believe it more that she's a spy is the baby, actually. | |} ---- OH! The baby becomes Strained! And both the Dominion AND the Exiles need to lead a strike mission to handle the problem. Talk about tugging at the morale lines and heart strings. Who's fault would that be? The spy mother or the rebellious father?! | |} ---- ---- I dunno they could do some damn good story off the spy theory. | |} ---- ---- ---- true, but if you want to do that Deadeye would be the perfect spy. He even gets his wife and child away safely without the Exiles knowing it, while placing himself even more in command. | |} ---- Yeah. I mean I don't know what all I'll do in the game but things that are clearly spoilers I hope people will avoid. Deadeye's wife isn't really as it's so damn early but if you get beyond pure conjecture I'd appreciate if you didn't say it in the topic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You can always ask Daggers too if you're putting a group together for it, we usually have a few on who would be interested. It's a bit early for our guys yet, but within an hour most of them should be around. | |} ---- I can always mess around for a bit. Do some challenges maybe. | |} ---- ---- I'm sure some chua would love to give you a brain massage. | |} ---- for science....muhahaha | |} ---- No Granok, huh? | |} ---- "Granok Brain Massage" seems like a euphemism for getting knocked flat out from a punch. Unless you are into that sort of thing....In which case I guess carry on. | |} ---- ---- ---- Like that the devs in blizzard seem to have massive hard on for the horde, and insist we should like Garrosh despite him being the most annoying insane character ever? | |} ---- Basically, yes. Where to see the full lore of the game, you have to be horde (aka, the Alliance Worgen racial lore, is learned by the Horde players). Or where if a character is discovered to be even more uber-powerfull and important to the safety of the planet/planes, its horde (aka, Thrall). If a major character is discovered to be a traitor plotting the total distruction of all life on the planet...its an alliance character thats the traitor (Lady Prestor) | |} ---- News flash, Warcraft has always revolved around the Horde though. Just because WoW happened, didn't mean they had to change steam, and besides the last few stories have been Horde heavy but systematically dismantling the Horde into a shadow of itself. Turning it's Warchief into a Villain, then have THE LAMEST of all the racial leaders take over as Warchief. But regardless Horde is central to the story they are telling, and to make it less player horde driven we now have WoD where Horde players have to fight and kill all their Horde Heroes. Personally I blame Alliance crybabies. | |} ---- Vol'jin is the man mon! What you smokin? I rank Vol'jin in the top 3 of horde leader favorites. | |} ---- ---- Don't hate on them. Granok women can be very gentle. | |} ---- I hate Vol'jin the only cool Troll Leader ever was and I actually liked Garrosh before his 180 change in MoP he was turning into Orgrim Doomhammer. But regardless a Horde not led by an Orc is not "The Horde" it's a faux Horde. Vol'Jin literally did nothing until Blizzard forced him on us. He led brewfest Horde every year that was it He was a useless faction leader. Saurfang would have been the better choice for Warchief. | |} ---- I agree. *Throws a few chua into the post just in case.* | |} ---- ---- Will I never get to be your friend? :( | |} ---- This makes me want to play my Chua even more. And then watch Kids Next Door while I play my Chua. I'd prefer if they didn't mirror everything on both sides. They can keep the two factions even just as well by having plot twists go back and forth. | |} ---- That is why I said something equivalent, doesn't have to be a mirror, but Sadie being a spy would be a *major* blow to the Exiles (would effectively render Deadeye impotent leadership wise) You would have to have something to keep such a shift of power from overwhelming the balances. | |} ---- You do. The Emperor is likely dead and Axis has been using the Dominion as her personal playthings (also a popular theory) | |} ---- Or the Emperor has secretly been living with the Exiles somewhere trying to broker a treaty would also do it. (And yes, Emperor being dead would prolly be a bit more than Sadie being a traitor, but would be a counter) | |} ---- Or the Emperor is still alive but a complete wreck due to various hints that, while the Luminai Initiative was viewed as a success at first, they'd develop insanity due to flaws in the hybridation process. Which could be a nice touch if you get to find or listen to him. In the tutorial, you have a calm, nice, smooth leader wishing to help traitors to go back to him and when you find the real him, he's a raging lunatic kept in a secret asylum by the ICI and screaming about spies and traitors everywhere and how he's gonna kill them all and eat their flesh. | |} ---- You mean the Emperor tried the Dr. Lazarin's Everlife Elixir? :P | |} ---- ---- I switched over from stormtalon to evdinra. using the free transfer would make that a bit easier. | |} ---- ---- ---- I honestly thought i was the only one who had a conspiracy theory about this. | |} ---- ---- ----